Half Dead
by Dusk 'till Gone
Summary: An out of body experience led him to greater things. Time at the school led him to great people.


**Welcome to my new story. I will say this only once, so pay attention; I don't own Rosario + Vampire.**

Dirt flew up every which way as the large bus rolled down the gravel path. It rolled until stopping in front of a boy. He didn't look to be older than fifteen and his hair was a pitch black. He wore a green blazer with a formal white undershirt kept closed to his neck by a red tie, and he wore khakis. The door of the bus opened revealing a man in uniform smoking a cigar with his eyes shrouded by his cap.

"You headin' to Yokai Academy, kid?" His voice was eerie, slightly spooking the teen.

He composed himself and answered, "Yes sir, I am." He stepped onto the bus and started to make his way towards the center of the vehicle.

The bus driver smiled slightly, though it didn't seem inviting, and said to himself, "Two students huh, well let's see how this turns out." He looked up and into the mirror above his head and in his reflection his eyes eerily glowed.

The teenager sat down, setting his bag on the aisle seat and slowly waited for the bus to reach the academy. He reached into the blazer's pocket and pulled out a pink cellphone. He flipped it open letting his brown eyes read the contacts list, and dialed a number waiting for the other end to pick up. The line opened but before the other person could get a word in the call was cut off when the bus entered a tunnel.

"That's weird. I guess the tunnel cuts off reception." He was about to close the phone when he began hearing a light static slowly erupt from the phone. His hand snapped close and he jammed the phone back into his pocket. "Must be the tunnel." He reassured himself.

Soon the bus exited the tunnel and instead of grassy plains and lively trees, he was treated to the coast of a blood red sea, and dead trees parting just enough for a path through the dead woods. The bus stopped hard and he threw his hands in front of him to stop himself from hitting the seat in front.

However he heard something thump and groan at the back of the bus. His head whipped back and he waited in slight fear for what ever hit the floor of the bus to reveal itself.

What stood from the floor was another teenager with shoulder length brown hair along with brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform; however, he wore neither the blazer nor tie and his shirt wasn't tucked into his khakis. His skin was fair showing that he wasn't Japanese. He stretched his arms out before saying to the bus driver, "That stop was kind of rough, I hit the other seat."

He bent down and grabbed his bag barely holding onto it as he walked down the isle of the bus. "Come on man we have to get off." He said to the stunned teen.

_He was on the bus the whole time, and he speaks perfect Japanese. _He shook himself out of his stupor and walked off the bus along with his new acquaintance.

"The two of you should be careful. Yokai Academy can be a very scary place." The bus driver said before closing the door and speeding back through the tunnel.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah I'm Ryker it's good to meet ya." The newly introduced Ryker stuck out his hand expecting his acquaintance to shake it. His companion stood there awkwardly before Ryker had a realization, "Right, I'm sorry. You don't shake hands in Japan, you bow, right?" He pulled his hand back to his body and slightly bowed.

His acquaintance smiled before bowing and introducing himself, "I'm Tsukune Aono. It's nice to meet you."

Ryker smiled before replying, "Same here. We should probably head to the school." Tsukune nodded and the two of them headed through the dead trees.

"Why are all of the trees dead and why are there grave markers, and bones!" Tsukune was having a difficult time adapting to the scenery as they walked. Each and every tree was dead and likely bent or broken, off of the path was filled with cemeteries and bones laying around and above ground.

Ryker however wasn't freaking out and kept walking as he sarcastically commented, "Give the trees a break, it's not their fault the gardener sucks at his job." Ryker kept walking until he noticed Tsukune had stopped. He turned back and said, "Admiring the scenery or did something grab your legs?"

Tsukune looked around with his body lightly shaking, "Do you hear that?"

Ryker looked around and replied, "The chattering of your teeth?" He smiled and kept walking before stopping. He looked around before shrugging his shoulders. He would have kept walking however something crashed into him, tossing him forward like a ragdoll along with the person that rode what crashed into him. A Bike. He groaned before mumbling, "Did the bus come back?" He stuck his hand out to push himself up but instead of the hard gravelly path, it landed on something soft.

He heard someone give out a light gasp, leaving him to open his eyes, what, or who really, he saw shocked him. It was a girl, as her gasp suggested, she had long flowing pink hair and bright green eyes and pale, _soft_, skin. She wore the female equivalent of the school uniform which consisted of an incredibly short brown plaid skirt, while the top half of her uniform was able to contain her rather large bust. But what was strange was that around her neck was a black choker with a small chain that held a cross with what seemed to be a ruby in the center.

Ryker's hand shot back to his body as he quickly stood, holding out his hand to the girl. His face had a slight blush spread across his cheeks. "Here let me help you up." His voice was leveled as the girl grabbed his hand.

He pulled her up as she spoke, her voice was so soothing and lovely, "I'm sorry. I have anemia so I was a little dizzy. Oh, you're bleeding." Brad's smile faltered as he touched his cheek, and as she said, he was bleeding. The girl pulled out a white handkerchief and walked to Ryker to dab his face, but she stopped in her tracks as her noise caught a particular scent. "That scent…" She faintly whispered.

Ryker stood confused, _Scent? Do I smell bad?_ He turned his head to sniff himself which prompted the girl move faster towards his exposed neck.

"I'm sorry… it's just because… I'm a vampire." She said happily before sinking her teeth into his neck. Ryker simply stood utterly confused at the situation.

_A girl is biting my neck and she's sucking my blood? Well, isn't that lovely._

Soon the girl stopped and stood, slightly blushing, "That was delicious," she slightly squealed in delight, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Moka Akashiya; it's nice to meet you." She said bowing with a smile spread across her face, from ear to ear.

Ryker was still slightly confused, but composed himself, "I'm Ryker."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Ryker looked back slightly surprised.

"Whoa, I'm sorry man, I forgot you were here. You were just so quiet, like a mouse." Tsukune smiled slightly before Ryker looked back to Moka.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she hesitated before speaking again, "Can I ask you both something?" Both Tsukune and Ryker exchanged looks before looking back to Moka and nodding. "Do either of you hate… vampires?"

Tsukune looked confused but smiled and replied nonetheless, "Vampires are fine by me." Moka slightly brightened up at that and looked at Ryker, with what could be described as hope in her eyes.

Ryker looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "Until now I'd never met a vampire, who am I to judge someone I just met." Moka nearly burst with joy at his response and flung her arms around them both.

"Yay! Will the two of you be my friends?"

Tsukune and Ryker looked at each other before responding. "Sure."

"Why not, it's good to be in a group than facing school solo."

It only prompted Moka to squeeze them tighter while saying, "Yay, the three of us should talk more after the entrance ceremony." With that said Moka let go of them, and ran to get her bike. Hopping on she waved back at them before making her way towards the school. While Ryker smiled Tsukune began making his way toward the school, prompting Ryker to grab his bag and walk up to Tsukune.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Tsukune chuckled slightly, while they continued to walk down the path. Eventually they reached the school and they both stood in shock, Tsukune more than Ryker.

"This is the school!"

"It definitely goes well with the theme that every day is Halloween. Kind of reminds ya of 'The Nightmare before Christmas' doesn't it?" Ryker looked back at Tsukune who was simply baffled at what he had said. "Oh, right you've never seen, or heard of that movie," as Ryker put his arm around Tsukune's shoulder they walked through the gates, "I'll just say this, in Halloweentown it's Halloween every day."

They quickly made their way toward the auditorium for the entrance ceremony, until they saw students begin to make their way out of the auditorium. Ryker looked back at Tsukune, who looked slightly distressed, and said, "Think of it this way, we can get to class now." His words didn't seem to get to Tsukune, and so they made their way to the main building and began checking their schedules. Tsukune swiftly plucked his from his pocket while Ryker began frisking himself, along with his bag until finally finding the schedule crumpled inside his bag.

They took a look at the other's schedule and said in unison, "We have the same homeroom."

Ryker slung his arm back around Tsukune's shoulder as they began walking to their homeroom. He filled the silence between them rather quickly, "See school won't be so bad. We've each made two friends, we have the same homeroom, and you get to hear me make sarcastic comments to anyone that I see."

"Is that such a good thing?" Tsukune was slightly nervous at how much trouble Ryker could get him in if he made the wrong comment to the wrong person.

"Oh Tsukny, one day you'll realize that my sarcasm is one of the things that can make a seemingly bad situation into a not-so bad situation." He continued to smile until they made it to their homeroom. Ryker opened the door and ushered Tsukune into the room before stepping in himself. The moment they walked in the students stopped talking amongst each other and stared at the newcomers.

Tsukune was clearly uncomfortable while Ryker cocked his head to the left slightly before saying, "Don't any of you think it's kind of sad that none of you has anything to better to do than watch the door." And in one sentence and five seconds everyone glared a t Ryker making the entire class his enemy.

He looked at Tsukune who looked at him with an appalled expression, "OK, so sometimes my sarcasm can make things worse. Don't blame me blame genetics." Tsukune simply looked at him, confused to no extent. "My family is extremely sarcastic. Sometimes I think they bathed me in sarcastic water. Just find a seat, they hate me not you." He watched as Tsukune retreated to the seats next to the window. Ryker followed, all glaring eyes on him, to sit in the seat that was last in the row next to Tsukune's, who chose the seat second to last next to the windows.

It didn't take long for a woman dressed in an orange tank top that was just able to barely conceal her bust, with a white open over shirt, and a very short brown skirt, she also had a cat bell on a chain around her neck. She had light brown hair with twin tufts that were shaped like cat ears. _Does every girl here seem to be just ready to burst out of their top?_

"Hello and welcome students to Yokai Academy," she spoke with a very bubbly personality, "I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome!" Ryker liked the way that she just seemed to be naturally happy, it wasn't forced.

He looked around at his classmates, _Unlike them._

"Each of you should know this but, this school was created for the sake of monsters to attend." The only sound after that was the sound of a book slamming onto the floor. Everyone looked at the direction to see Tsukune in what could be described as panic. He quickly picked up his book and hid behind it as everyone else went back to listen to Miss Nekonome, except for one. Ryker sat there in confusion at Tsukune's reaction to the knowledge that the school was for monsters.

_Why did he, and why is he freaking out. He should know that the school is for monster's. The only reason he would react like that is if he… were… human. _He looked back at Tsukune and could feel the mass amounts of fear and panic he was letting seep off of himself. _He's human!? Why is he here? Well that was a stupid question Ry. Of course he didn't know about the school being for monster's. If he did he wouldn't be here, he'd be in a mental institution!_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another student's comment, "Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better if we just ate the puny humans, and in the case of human girls, molest them a little?"

In that moment several books around the room flew out the windows shattering the glass, and one flew towards the chalkboard lodging itself hallway through the board. Everyone sat in silence, each of them shocked and confused as to how it happened. All the while Ryker sat in his seat taking quick and calming breaths, _Calm down don't destroy the room just yet._

As everyone questioned the books Miss Nekonome quickly acted as if it never happened, "There's no need for that, because all the students and faculty are monsters."

_Not everyone._

"Whatever, but I'm tellin' ya I've been smellin' a human this whole time." he looked over at Tsukune who started sweating bullets.

"Sorry, that must be my cologne. I bought it in the human world." Ryker said quickly. The "thing" in front of him turned around glaring daggers at him. Ryker looked at him calmly as his neighbor's chair broke one of its legs causing him to fall to the ground hitting his head against Ryker's desk.

The class erupted in laughter, until the sound of the door opening stole everyone's attention. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost after the entrance ceremony." In the door way was Moka Akashiya, Tsukune and Ryker's new friend.

"Well that's okay," Miss Nekonome said kindly, "Please take a seat."

"Alright!"

Each of the boys in class, excluding Tsukune and Ryker, all let out in unison, "She's the most beautiful girl in the school."

Ryker looked at each of them; doing his best to keep calm he called out to Moka, "Hey Moka, sit with me and Tsukune." He waved his hand toward her and gestured to the empty seat in the back corner of the room.

She looked out at Ryker quietly saying, "Ryker, and Tsukune? Ryker, Tsukune were all in the same class!" She leaped out towards Ryker pushing him back against the windows as her arm wrapped around Tsukune as well.

She pulled them into an awkward hug in the room, and as Tsukune continued to sweat bullets and all the boys in the class glared at them, Ryker was thinking, _I have to keep both of them out of trouble. He's human and she's just so innocent. _He looked at the student on the floor, who was glaring at him. And as his desk's leg broke falling on his gut Ryker smiled slightly, _I definitely can't let him get near either of them. _


End file.
